Saburo
by VisualKeixMiyuki
Summary: A story about a boy that has a difficult start in life. He came from a dysfunctional family when a woman tries to take him in and help him recover. during the process of adjusting to a normal life, he goes to school and makes new friends in his new life, but his past holds him back from fully being normal and having a life he deserves.


Saburo

Chapter One

**Author's Note: Just a warning before reading this story. This story will contain sexual abuse that may be disturbing and graphic, hence why this story is rated "M". This story is a shounen-ai story as well.**

The snow was falling from the grey sky of Kita-fu, Sapporo; a residential area of Hokkaido. Hokkaido was the northern part of Japan and could be a desolate place.

Out in a quiet cemetery, a young Japanese woman with shoulder length hair walked the deep snow covered ground in solace with a flower in her gloved hands. She had water soaked eyes and her face was reddened from the crying and the cold wind hitting her face.

This woman was Miyuki Kirimoto. She was thirty-six years, however looked years younger. She had children, two boys and a wealthy husband.

"I'm Miyuki Kirimoto, 36, with a great family. My family lost someone that was part of the family. His name was Saburo Ashida. He was only sixteen at the time that he left us behind. Only just being with us for some time, he was returned to his abusive mother after she got a plea deal for the severe crime she done to her child. She was known to inflict constant physical and sexual abuse towards Saburo. I don't understand how she was able to get custody of him after the obvious trauma Saburo had to indure for years. He was a lost cause in a sense. He was too damaged to be a normal child. His view on the world was different than others his age. I can still remember those beautiful eyes of his that had so much fear and desperation as the police took him away and back to his abuser."

"Okasan! Okasan!"

"I didn't want to let him go when we hugged a goodbye. He clung to me so tight that I had a hard time breathing. He was shaking and begging me to let him stay with me.

"Dozo! I don't want to go Kirimoto-san! Please!" cried Saburo.

"She has custody of you now. I'm sorry" whispered Miyuki.

Suddenly the memory blurred and Miyuki fell to her knees and found herself at Saburo's grave.

"Sumimasen" whispered Miyuki.

Saburo didn't have a good start at life and was told by his mother how worthless he was and how no one would love him. Saburo was in and out of foster homes. No one had the patience for his out of control behavior. Miyuki eventually invited him into her home after being given permission by the agency she worked for to so. Miyuki did have a history with Saburo, she had sessions with him once a week for some time when he was courageous enough to tell someone what his mother was doing to him.

Saburo was distant and extremely shy towards the other family members in Miyuki's family. Saburo was like a three year old and would cling to Miyuki. Saburo would become jealous when Miyuki would pay attention to her children, her biological children. Saburo was just a foster child, no love child. He was told he was a mistake and it would have been better if he was aborted.

Saburo was older than both of Miyuki's sons so he had no one to really spend time with and there was no way he would interact with the children his own age. Miyuki and her husband, Junsuke would spend time with him and improve his social and cognitive skills. Saburo was fearful of Junsuke, even though Junsuke was calm and patient, he has lost his temper infront of Saburo. Saburo was uneasy with a male presense since his own father wasn't anything patient or gentle. Saburo's father was cruel and physically abusive and would hit Saburo when he wouldn't listen. He would record the abuse on a video camera that Saburo's mother would commit on a daily basis. His father was charged and sent to prison, he soon commited suicide with a suicide note saying sorry to Saburo.

"I love you Saburo" replied Miyuki placing the flower on Saburo's tombstone. She pressed her lips on the cold forlorn stone and walked away.


End file.
